The Sweetest of Kisses
by AndyMine
Summary: Jack remembers a moment with Ianto. Post COE


_The Sweetest of Kisses was written in part way before COE and then I finished to reflex Jack after the events. Hope you enjoy it._

If Jack remembered anything from his long life, it was the way Ianto Jones kissed. The busy day events were left tucked away on a shelf by the taste of Ianto's sweet lips. Jack would lose himself in those lips so much that it would creep up on him later. He didn't know what to do at those times. Those memories were so bittersweet and so unique from the others.

Ianto was a great kisser. He was full of surprises, for each kiss was a new experience. Jack marveled at the way the man could come up with a kiss for each mood and each action. It seemed that there was a lot more to Ianto Jones then met the eye. Jack never would have believed that there were so many different layers to Ianto. He never dreamed of the complexity that came with the suit.

There was a day that was so special that Jack thought about it for the whole of his existence. The blue in the sky was beyond description. It was so magnificent that Ianto had said it reflected the blue in Jack's eyes, to which Jack laughed. Ianto was a little put off as he ran his hand though Jack's hair. He bent down to kiss the top of his head. The breeze brought a chill to his naked flesh, the goosebumps weren't only from the cold air. He was feeling the after effects from their afternoon in the field together.

It was just a bit of fun. Jack wanted to get away from the Hub after Tosh and Owens death. After being buried for so long, he needed to feel alive. What better way than an escape to the country? And, with the best damn looking man in Cardiff! But to Jack he was the best ever in all of time.

They found the perfect spot; well Ianto did. Far enough away from the road in a meadow full of purple heather and yellow daisies. It was unseasonably warm that day. And for the most part the sun beamed down on the couple. The sunlight didn't bother Jack after almost two thousand years in ground. He felt the warmth return to his heart and soul. They set a blanket and some pillows up the tall of the grass overlooking the yellows and purples of the meadow.

They bought food, which they picked at, under the white clouds, the hot sun, and the wondrous blue that made up the sky of this planet called Earth. Ianto removed his shirt, Jack applied sun block to his pale skin. Ianto laughed.

"Jack, with all we face, those great and many dangers, you're afraid I might burn and get skin cancer? Hardly think it is worth the worry, I won't live that long, anyway." He tried to laugh but the look in Jack's face made him step back from the direction his thoughts had wandered. Ianto Jones reached for his Captain.

In the center of Jack's eyes was a deep pain. It was mostly hidden and kept in check. But recent events had made it come to the surface more and more. Ianto's comment had bought it all home and straight to his heart.

He looked away from his lover and whispered. "I will always be alone." The floodgate of emotion opened and tears ran down his slowly aging cheeks. Ianto Jones held his strong Captain during a weak moment.

"Jack," He began "You may be lonely, but you will never be alone. Not as long as you are loved. If not by me then let it be someone else." Tears escaped his eyes as Jack looked into Ianto face. "I'll be in your heart, I promise." He reached for Jack's lips and took his face in his hands. They took turns dominating the kiss. In the end they gave in to their feelings and made love in the field under the blue sky.

When their bodies rested next to each other and the tempo of the hearts were one, Jack told Ianto, "I hope you never leave me Ianto Jones!" He stole the kiss and kept in his memory for when the long endless days and nights made living unbearable. They stayed under the stars that night. Each took turns telling stories about themselves, sharing all they could. In between even sweeter kisses, and the intimate touches and actions of lovers, they deepened the conversation to stretch into other more personal realms.

Jack remembered every detail, every moment and kept it so close to his soul that it became part of him. His Welshman, in so many ways, fit Jack's desire for love.

The kisses were still sweet and the days were limited after they drove away from that perfect moment when each belonged to the other. Jack never said, "I love you" to Ianto but he knew it to be true. He never wanted to be a couple but they were never apart.

Centuries later, Jack found himself in that spot in the field. The heather still bloomed and so did the daisies. After Ianto's death, Jack buried his lovers diary in that spot. Somehow, it had survived the explosion. Jack had put it in a special container that protected it from the elements and the passage of time. Gently, he dug it up. He unsealed it and began to read. This time, he began it without tears but with hope.

To the wind Jack spoke the three words he never said to the man that went so far beyond the term lover or partner. "I love you!"

He then read the line that the book automatically turned to. _"The sweetest of kiss came in the field of purple and yellow with the sun in the blue sky. My heart was found there and taken by a man I would love through time itself."_


End file.
